This invention relates to a new and improved construction of a differential, particularly of the differential housing and its component parts. It will be particularly illustrated with reference to its application to the transaxle assembly of a riding mower. However, such an application is not to be construed as limiting, since such is obviously not the case.
Prior art differentials have followed the pattern of being comprised, in the main, of heavy and expensively fabricated parts and a multitude of connectors, retainers and seals. The complexity and number of parts and their assembly have led to increasingly higher initial costs and more demanding inspection and maintenance procedures.
The improvements of the present invention, by contrast, enable a lightweight yet rugged construction for a differential which minimizes its costs and the number of its parts, maximizes its durability and minimizes its maintenance requirements.
Prior art patents specifically pertinent to the features of construction deemed novel to the present invention are not known.